The Reapers' Rules of Reincarnation
by LiliacLilyFlower
Summary: "Rule number 1: Never reincarnate a soul with the same body. Rule number 2: Never reincarnate a soul in the same or familiar one. most importantly: NEVER reincarnate a soul with memories of its previous life intact!" Pause. "Are aware you did exactly the opposite of those three rules?" "What else do you expect when you trust a rookie to do the job?"


**THE REAPERS' RULES OF REINCARNATION**

**"OC listening to Japanese or speaking it"**

**"**OC speaking English or hearing English"

"Normal speech"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Of all the ways to die…I just had to die the pathetic way.

Currently, it feels like I am in a state of nothingness, floating in the abyss, thinking of the last words I said; words that I will forever regret: please, please don't kill me...I don't want to die!"

Moment after death can only be described with two words: very boring. I could see myself and I was myself, if that is coherent, floating about. While I was thinking about my parents, whether if they will they miss me or forget me, I felt a pull…something was tugging my soul towards a specific destination and then a bright light appeared.

Suddenly I felt as if someone dropped my soul (or body?) like a sack of potatoes and when I landed I tasted sand. Maybe I was in the afterlife, I thought trying to move, trying to open my eyes but hardly making any progress.

There was no interval between the sudden pain in my head and the blacking out.

* * *

><p>My name is Athena De Luca and despite the surname, according to my family tree, I am one-hundred percent American and zero percent Italian. I'd never had any real friends in my past life mostly because I was homeschooled and my family travelled a lot. I've been to every continent except Antarctica, fluent in three languages, watched every show and movie, played every sport and game…and basically, lived a lonely short fourteen years of life.<p>

Place I died? Or to be more…accurate was killed? Outside a Japanese hotel at midnight.

I blamed myself really; I should have not thought of running away. I should have not been outside at midnight, in a country I barely knew, holding my suitcase wishing I could have a life where I had parents that talked to me. Maybe if I hadn't, then there would have been no masked figure. No one to ignore my pleading for mercy, no one to tie me up and no one to shoot a bullet through my head.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a throbbing pain on my forehead. "Where am I!" I tried shouting but to no avail, I couldn't because I felt a lump in my throat. So instead I looked around my surroundings and was surprised to find myself in a white room lying down on a soft mattress. To my right I could barely see two blue figures. Then it clicked in my head: <em>maybe someone found my body and took me to the hospital. <em>

I blinked several times, ignoring the pain in my head and this time then I could see clearly. In front of me was a woman wearing a blue hospital uniform with a white head wrap. My only thought: they must really have a unique sense of fashion in Japanese hospitals. She started to talk to me but I barely understood a word she was saying. At that moment, I wished that I was fluent in Japanese just like the way I was when it came to English, Italian or French…but atlas my understanding of Japanese was basic knowledge, greetings and such.

I just smiled at her and stated in English with my hoarse voice, "Can I have a translator?" she looked at me blankly and I said in Japanese, "**I don't understand. Sorry. Me. English. girl. English please?**"

She seemed to understand me but didn't answer my request. Instead she kept on talking and said some things to me and suddenly pierced a needle into my right arm.

"**Where?**" I asked waving my arms around indicating the place I was in. At that moment I realised that what she injected into my bloodstream was a sleeping drug.

Before I passed out I heard something - something that filled me with dread.

I heard the doctor's reply, **"Sunagakure Hospital."**

And with that I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE DAYS before…<strong>

Bib-Ah smiled happily, "Reincarnation process complete!"

He was so proud of himself he didn't notice a cloaked figure creeping up behind him and hit him across the head with a frying pan.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he whined, completely oblivious to the figure's eye twitch, gritted teeth and noxious breathing pattern.

"Bib-Ah can you list the three rules of reincarnation?" The figure enquired ignoring Bib-Ah's previous question.

Bib-Ah grinned, "That is so easy, Just! Even a baby can do it!"

"Listen to me you idiot!" Just yelled, "I did not ask if a baby can do it! I asked you to do IT!"

"Okey dokey! No need be yell-y!" Bib-Ah recited, "Rule number 1: Never reincarnate a soul with the same body. Rule number 2: Never reincarnate a soul in the same world or in a world the soul has made contact with. AND most importantly: NEVER reincarnate a soul with memories of its previous life intact!"

Pause.

"Are aware you did exactly the opposite of those three rules?"

Bib-Ah cocked his head to one side, "what rules?"

Just was furious. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE? THIS COULD CREATE A HOLE….NO A DESTRUCTION IN THE ENTIRE INFINITY WEB-" Just stopped abruptly and stared at Bib-Ah who was gazing into space, whilst picking his nose.

"And….and you are just… standing there doing… doing that!"

"What else do you expect when you trust a cadet to do the job, Lieutenant?" another hooded figure, this time a female approached them.

"Captain!" Just saluted and by chance hit Bib-Ah with the frying-pan weapon again in the process. "You…you see Captain Inn it was all his doing!" the captain raised her eyebrow, making Just sweat at an uncanny rate. "I had nothing to do with it….I…I tried to tell him you see…I," the Lieutenant was at loss for words, "I…I don't know what to do!" the Lieutenant went on his knees, practically in tears, "forgive me Captain!"

"Can I reincarnate again?" Bib-Ah asked.

Before Lieutenant had the chance to hit him again, the captain raised her right hand which meant she was about to give instructions.

The captain sighed and rubbed her temple. "Well I guess we better find a solution to this problem before the council hears about this. Cadet Bib-Ah and Lieutenant Just – we have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>chapter end. please review !<strong>

** reviews=motivation=typing speed increase=faster updates!**


End file.
